


Ловкие приемы и секретные техники

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Пришла очередь Стива дать Грейс несколько полезных советов. Правда, Дэнни ожидал немного другого.





	Ловкие приемы и секретные техники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wing Tips and Great Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630282) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2017

Стив не понимал, почему у всех такие удивленные лица.

Грейси уже исполнилось тринадцать, и так как ее матери вечно не было в городе, иногда в поисках ответов она приходила в офис "Пять-ноль". Дэнни разрешал ей читать о процедурах ареста ("Для нее это лучший способ понять, какие в мире существуют отморозки", — настаивал он), а остальных Грейс просила научить ее чему-нибудь полезному. Чин рассказал об устройстве карбюратора, Коно — о серфинге, и сегодня настала очередь Стива.

— Может, перестанете на меня так смотреть? — сказал Стив. Его левый глаз слегка подергивался. — Это очень нервирует.

— А еще он держит рядом с глазом острый предмет, — тревожно добавила Грейс.

— Уж прости, что твоей команде любопытно, откуда у тебя такой талант в обращении с карандашом для глаз, что ты можешь учить мою дочь им пользоваться, — сказал Дэнни, не скрывая скептицизма. — Но продолжай, о прекраснейший. Покажи нам, как это делается.

Стив правда не понимал, чего они так прицепились.

Во-первых, это всего лишь применение навыков мелкой моторики.

… А во-вторых, никто и никогда не уточнял, как должен выглядеть камуфляж в джунглях. Стив был лучшим в своей группе и с отличием прошел все курсы. Карандаш для глаз казался логичным шагом к совершенствованию техники.

— Не волнуйся, Стив, — сказал ему Дэнни позже, понимающе улыбаясь и протягивая бутылку пива. — Ты все равно останешься для нас самым мужественным "морским котиком" на балу. Просто теперь мы знаем, что у тебя еще и самый лучший макияж.


End file.
